disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion/Relationships
The relationships of Kion from The Lion Guard. Family Simba Simba and Kion have a close and affectionate father-son relationship. He loves his father immensely and will do anything to make his father happy. Simba also loves his son dearly. Initially, Simba was against informing his son about his destiny as he is still a cub, however, he agreed after Nala and Rafiki explained the importance of Kion's abilities. When Simba heard of Kion's choices for members of the Guard, he (incorrectly) assumed that Kion wasn't taking his responsibilities seriously. His opinion changed after Kion and his friends rescued Kiara from a stampede set by Janja. Simba is proud of his son as he continues to lead the Lion Guard and protects the Pride Lands. While he is protective of Kion, he is not as overprotective like he is with Kiara, most likely because Simba trusts him enough to follow the rules more than Kiara and Simba himself as a cub. Simba often gives Kion advice and comfort whenever he needs it. Nala Kion and Nala have a loving and affectionate mother-son relationship. He cares about her safety and becomes deeply concerned about her whenever she's in danger. The sight of his mother in danger enrages Kion so much that at one point he lost control of his roar, resulting the ground split into two. Unlike Simba at first, Nala accepted that it was time for Kion to lead the Lion Guard, and showed immense pride in him when he and the Lion Guard defeated Janja and his clan. She often gives Kion the maternal advice and support he needs, mainly encouraging him to be more confident of himself. Kiara Kion has a typical sibling relationship with Kiara. They do hold affection for each other, but are occasionally prone to sibling rivalry. Over the course of the series, they appear to be on better terms with each other after working together to find their mother in "Trail to Udugu" in which they acknowledged each other's skills. Unlike his grand-uncle, Scar, Kion doesn't hold resentment or jealousy towards his older sister, and in fact seems content that she is the heir to the throne instead of him, suggesting he is happier for it. He determines to be by her side and supports her to ensure she follows the right path. Mufasa Due to Mufasa's death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal grandfather. However, Simba (apparently) told him about Mufasa's legacy, as Kion automatically recognized and (correctly) identified Mufasa's spirit. Kion holds an intense amount of respect and love for his grandfather. When Kion doubted his position as the new leader of the Lion Guard, Mufasa comforted him and gave him the support he needed. Throughout the series, Mufasa continues to guide Kion and show him the correct path. He understands that Scar didn't have Kion's genuine ability to love and care for others and gently reminded Kion of this fact. Scar Due to his death before Kion was born, Kion never physically interacted with his paternal grand-uncle. However, Simba apparently told him about Scar, as Kion holds his grand-uncle in low esteem. In fact, Kion's worst fear is that he'll end up being like Scar. When encountering Scar's spirit, Kion starts to despise his grand-uncle for his crimes against the Pride Landers, and for trying to kill his father. Since then, Kion starts to make it his mission to defeat Scar and stop him from taking over the Pride Lands and breaking The Circle of Life. During their final battle before Kion defeats Scar, Kion decides to forgive his grand-uncle, realizing that doing so is the only way for him not to fall to the same path as his grand-uncle. Bunga Bunga is Kion's childhood best friend, ever since they were little, Kion and Bunga often goes on an adventure or play games such as baobab ball together. When Kion becomes the leader of Lion Guard and must choose his members, Bunga is the first one he chose as the bravest member, proving how much faith he has in his best friend. Kion is also one of a few who are able to put up with Bunga's antics and patient enough dealing with his bizzare thinking without feeling annoyed by him. Bunga, in return, is very loyal to Kion and usually the first one to follow his lead without question. Whenever he feels Kion is in danger, Bunga becomes concerned and would try his best to make sure his best friend is safe. As teenagers, Kion and Bunga still best friends, unfortunately, after being bitten by Ushari and influenced by his poison, Kion loses his patience and temper with Bunga's antics easily whenever the latter goofs around, and makes jokes in inappropriate situations. But this doesn't put strain in their friendship. Bunga doesn't mind with this and would quickly apologize to calm Kion's temper, understanding that Kion is not at fault. When Bunga became suspicious that Kion becoming evil, Bunga at first became quite wary until he remembered how much Kion is to him and determined that even if Kion becomes evil, he'll always be his best friend. Romance Rani Kion and Rani initially have difficulty getting along due to misunderstanding on Rani's part who mistook him and his friends as enemies. Even though Rani is touched by how he cares for his friends, she's still quite suspicious and only allowed him entry to the Tree of Life because of Janna's insistence. Rani's opinion of Kion worsened after she found out that he and his friends have inadvertently led hostile predators into her home, furthering her belief that Kion and his friends would only bring trouble and wished they leave immediately. Their relationship improved after Kion took responsibility by helping her pride defeat Makucha and his group. Since then, both are on much friendlier term and accepted each other as comrades. After Queen Janna died, Kion proceeded to comfort Rani, allowing her to weep into his neck, while similarly weeping himself. Kion and Rani grew closer after they realized how much they have in common, particularly their feelings for their respective deceased grandparents. This allowed them to understand and help one another with their respective problem, which in turn blossomed their friendship into love. When Kion was healed, he hesitated to return home after Rani confessed her wish for him to be her king, and missed her greatly when he was back in Pride Lands. Their mutual feelings for each other eventually reunited them and the two are married. Friends and Allies Fuli Fuli is one of Kion's childhood friends. After Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Fuli the position as the fastest member of the group. Despite being his childhood friend, Fuli initially is distrustful of Kion's team, and laments on the importance of lions in the Pride Lands. However, after Kion expressed his faith in the abilities of her and the rest of his friends that he chose, Fuli is pleased and readily assist Kion as a member of Lion Guard. Since then, Fuli continues to aid Kion in defending and protecting the Pride Lands. She often assumes a position of leadership whenever he is absent, as if she is his second-in-command. As teenagers, this became prominent after Kion's leadership constantly worsened due to his difficulty in thinking clearly because of Ushari's venom. When the venom got the better of his judgement, Fuli becomes his voice of reason, and Kion trusts Fuli to make a better decision for the team when he can't. Beshte Beshte is one of Kion's childhood friends, When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Beshte the position as the strongest member of the group. Kion understands Beshte's personality and traits better then their friends do, as he understood that Beshte wouldn't make things up, and defended him when Ono and Bunga criticized him. Beshte is touched by Kion's faith in him, and as the result he is loyal to Kion and like Bunga, rarely questions his leadership. As teenagers, Kion and Beshte are still close friends. Ono When Kion becomes the leader of the Lion Guard, he appoints Ono the position as the keenest of sight member of the group. He valued Ono as both his friend and teammate, when Ono has no confidence in himself, Kion would give his assurance and faith in his ability and knowledge. Like Bunga, Ono rarely questions Kion's leadership. As teenagers, Kion and Ono are still close friends, when Ono lost his sight and has his position replaced by Anga, Kion still considers him worthy to be a member of Lion Guard, creating a new position with title the smartest of the team that had never been done before in the previous generations of the Lion Guard, something that Ono was very grateful of. Jasiri At first, Kion distrusted Jasiri because she was a hyena, believing that all hyenas were evil. However, they eventually warmed up to each other with Kion learning that not all hyenas are bad and accepts Jasiri as his friend after she helped him. Jasiri herself at first has difficulty in trusting Kion, though she's still kind enough to help him and taught him that she and her clan respect the circle of life as much as he does. After he saved her, Jasiri accepted Kion as her friend, though she still has a bit doubt in him as she at first believed Kion has joined Zira's friend. When this was proven wrong, Jasiri strengthened her trust in Kion since then. She even willing to form the hyena resistance not only to defend her home, but also to assist the Lion Guard by working as spies in the Outlands to protect the Pridelands despite the danger. Makuu Kion and Makuu initially started out as enemies, due to Makuu's arrogance as well as the fact that he had treated the Circle of Life as a joke, because of this, he held the latter in low esteem, the two have also classed in each of their encounters, however, during "The Savannah Summit", Makuu has changed his ways, but Kion was initially wary and distrustful of the latter, due to their previous encounters, however, after some encouragement from his grandfather, Mufasa, Kion comes to trust and respect Makuu. Acquaintances Tiifu Tiifu, like Kion is a member of the Pridelanders and is best friends with his sister Kiara. The two clashed in "Can't Wait to be Queen" when Tiifu, along with Zuri, served as an adviser to Kiara during her temporary queenship and made a snide remark at Kion because he wasn't as quick thinking as Kiara and she immaturely relished in her "power" as an advisor. Later, Kion was disgusted with Tiifu and Zuri when they allowed Kiara to meet with Janja alone as they believed she would be okay on her own. However in "Fuli's New Family," Kion is seen smiling at Tiifu as she practices hunting, perhaps hinting that Kion and Tiifu made up with each other after he and Kiara returned to Pride Rock. Zuri Zuri is another member of the Pridelanders and like Tiifu, is a friend of Kiara's. In "Can't Wait to Be Queen", Zuri served as an "advisor" to Kiara and laughed when Tiifu made a snide remark at Kion for not being as quick thinking as Kiara. Later, Kion was disgusted when Zuri and Tiifu allowed Kiara to go and meet Janja alone and berates them for this. However, Zuri (out of arrogance) doesn't care about what Kion said as he's not the queen. In the comic "The Day of the Crocodiles", if the reader chooses Fuli's idea, Kion would save Zuri from Makuu and his float. Afterwards, Zuri nuzzles a uncomfortable Kion, saying that she thinks he will grow into a big, strong and brave lion someday, perhaps hinting that she has developed romantic feelings for him. Enemies Janja Janja was the arch nemesis of Kion. Ever since they first met, Kion and the Lion Guard have faced and defeated Janja and his clan members as they have no respect for the Circle of Life and keep trying to hunt the animals that live in the Pride Lands. Every time they meet, Kion and Janja always fights against each other, with Janja always ended up being defeated and bore grudge against Kion. After Janja reformed and joins Jasiri, Janja let go of his grudge and Kion is quick to forgive Janja. They became allies and on better terms than before, though still far from being friends. Zira Kion first meets Zira after learning from Jasiri that the Outsiders were not sharing the waterhole with Jasiri's clan. After learning that Kion possesses the Roar of the Elders (like Scar once did), Zira tried to get Kion to side with the Outsiders; if he didn't, he would never leave the Outlands alive. She also told him that she knew Scar lost his Roar because he used it on his fellow lions, making Kion reluctant to use it on the Outsiders, when they surrounded him. After learning that Zira was mistaken about the Roar and that Scar had actually lost his Roar because he used it for evil, Kion declared that Zira was not welcome in the Pride Lands or Outlands and used the Roar to blast the Outsiders to a different part of the Outlands. Category:Relationships